121515-We Need to Talk
23:25:18 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 23:26:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is pacing the hall for a bit... nervously he heads towards Libby's room and knocks... -- 23:26:55 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 23:26:55 CSO: The door is partially open. "Come in." 23:27:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG enters... there is a sorta gruffness to Serios's movements... -- 23:28:20 CGG: Miss. Libby.... I.... My. Love.... We. Need. To. Talk.... 23:29:53 CGG: About. Quite. A. Bit. In. Fact.... About. Mr. Aesona.... About.... Miss. Suproc.... 23:32:06 CSO: Libby is sitting at her desk, reading with one hand and writing with another. "I see. Take a seat." 23:33:09 CGG: No.... I. Think. I. Need. To. Stand. For. This.... 23:33:54 CSO: She nods. "Very well." 23:34:08 CGG: And. I. Would. Like. Your. Full. Attention. As. Well.... If. You. Can. Find. A. Place. To. Stop.... 23:35:59 CGG: With. The. First. Things. To. Address.... 23:36:11 CSO: She lets out a slightly aggrivated sigh, but closes her book, and sets her pen down. 23:36:23 CSO: "Go ahead, Serios, you have my full attention." 23:36:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a deep breath... he is somewhat pacing... -- 23:37:52 CGG: The. First. Thing. Is.... That. You. Do. Not. Seem. To. Understand. Or. Respect. How. A. Pitch. Relationship. Works.... 23:38:47 CSO: "You told me you didn't want details." She raises an eyebrow. 23:38:54 CSO: "I tried to talk to you about it before." 23:39:00 CGG: This. Is. Not. About. The. Physical. Aspects. 23:39:38 CGG: This. Is. About. Your. Reaction. To. Mr. Aesona. Being. Sent. To. The. Horror. Terrors.... This. Is. About. Your. Happiness. In. Knowing. He. Would. Be. Tortured. By. Them. 23:39:53 CSO: "Who said anything about torture?" 23:40:40 CGG: Was. It. Not. A. Possibility? 23:40:58 CGG: For. Him. To. Be. Driven. Mad. By. Them? 23:41:10 CSO: "Yes, but I know Ari had taken an interest in him, since I've re-confined Glissa to the Rookery." 23:42:35 CGG: Yes. But. You. Yourself. Did. Say. You. Could. Not. Wait. For. What. Hell. They. Have. Made. For. Him. 23:43:00 CGG: You. Were. Delighting. In. The. Respect. That. He. Could. Be. Tormented. By. Them. 23:43:11 CSO: "True. Because he frustrates me to death." 23:43:32 CGG: To. The. Point. That. You. Would. Have. Him. Wounded? Killed. By. Them? 23:43:58 CSO: "They will not kill him. Wound him, maybe, but no more than I would." 23:44:27 CGG: I. Think. You. Underestimate. What. You. Can. Do.... And. What. They. Would. Do.... 23:45:00 CGG: While. Kismesis. May. Do. Much. To. Harm. Each. Other. It. Is. Never. To. Such. A. Degree. That. It. Would. Ever. Be. Lasting.... 23:45:13 CGG: They. Delight. In. What. They. Would. Do. To. Each. Other.... 23:45:25 CGG: It. Is. A. Rivalry. As. It. Were.... 23:46:37 CGG: To. Have. Another. Take. To. The. Torture. For. Them. Would. Be.... Disgraceful.... The. Only. One. Who. May. Harm. The. Other. In. Kismesis. As. Far. As. One. Of. Them. Is. Concerned. Is. Their. Pitch. Partner. 23:46:57 CGG: And. Such. A. Relationship. Is. Kept. Between. The. Two. 23:47:10 CGG: Never. To. The. Risk. Of. Death. Of. Permanent. Harm. 23:47:19 CSO: Libby drums her fingers on the desk. 23:47:31 CGG: Else. They. Would. Lose. That. Needed. Rivalry.... That. Hatred. That. Would. Burn. In. Their. Heart. 23:50:23 CSO: "I think you severely misunderstand my relationship with the Horror Terrors." 23:50:40 CGG: Perhaps. You. Would. Explain. Then? 23:51:07 CGG: I. Have. No. Desire. To. Misunderstand. Anything. My. Love.... 23:54:16 CSO: She leans back in the chair. "I am their prisoner. I have been their prisoner since I was eight and half sweeps old." 23:54:39 CGG: Yes. I. Understand. That.... 23:55:05 CSO: "No matter how much control I -appear- to have. They are still the ones with the power in this relationship. Not the other way around." 23:55:48 CGG: I. Understand. That. As. Well.... I. Know. You. Are. Their. Prisoner.... 23:56:00 CSO: "But do you understand that you are?" 23:56:06 CGG: What? 23:56:20 CGG: I. Have. Made. No. Deal. With. Them.... 23:56:32 CGG: And. Noone. Has. Sold. Me. To. Them.... 23:56:43 CSO: "Your dream self is dead. Normally, dead dreamselves automatically belong to the Horror Terrors." 23:57:23 CGG: ....What? I.... 23:57:23 CSO: "By bringing you in here with me, I have done no more than offer to share my cell." 23:58:17 CGG: I.... I. See.... 23:59:43 CGG: But. What. Does. That. Have. To. Do. With. Your. Reaction. To. Mr. Aesona'S. Punishment. To. His. Living. Self? 00:01:24 CSO: "I wasn't smiling and laughing in joy, Serios. I was hysterical. I asked that they forgive Aaisha's transgression out of ignorance, and they refused. I was able to negotiate them down to the situation we are in now. Their orignal plan was to keep both Nyarlas, and take Nyarla's waking self as a 'gift' in exchange for power." 00:02:26 CGG: I.... Oh. Gods.... Oh.... Gods.... 00:02:58 CGG: I.... Think. I. Need. To. Sit. Now.... 00:03:45 CSO: She gestures to the chair. 00:04:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG prompty sits... his hands on his face... -- 00:04:51 CGG: I.... Why. Did. You. Not. Tell. Me. Then? 00:05:07 CGG: I. Mean. Right. Then.... 00:05:24 CGG: Oh. Gods. I. Am. A. Fool.... 00:05:56 CSO: "I was worried. I didn't want to worry you. And then I came down to you chastising me." 00:06:11 CSO: "After being batted around like a ball for Aaisha and Nyarla's sake." 00:06:19 CSO: "Forgive me if I'm still a little cross." 00:06:53 CGG: I. Am. Sorry.... But. I. Would. Prefer. To. Be. Worried. Than. To. Be. Left. To.... With. How. It. All. Looked.... 00:07:10 CGG: Must. I. Forever. Be. The. Fool? 00:07:50 CSO: She smiles affectionately. "You are the Hapless Hope-bringer." 00:08:34 CGG: Apparently. So.... 00:09:07 CGG: But. What. Of. The. Other. Situation.... Miss. Suproc.... I. Have. Been. Told.... 00:10:06 CGG: You. Had. Told. Miss. Fenrix. To. Use. Her. Power. To. Save. Madame. Cenero. But. You. Did. Not. Tell. Her. About. How. The. Power. Would. Be. Taken. From. Her. Loved. One. Rather. Than. The. Consort.... 00:12:16 CGG: I. Know. The. Situation. Was. Dire.... But. Was. That. Not. A. Consideration. To. Tell. Her? 00:13:26 CSO: She frowns. "As I told Miss Fenrix, Something was messing with my vision. I have yet to discover WHAT. I didn't see that her relationship with Miss Suproc was strong enough to go that distance, and selecting whom you thieve from can be more difficult when you are just starting. I had wrongly assumed that she would just kill a few random consorts, which is normal for starting Life players." 00:14:53 CGG: I. See.... Of. Course.... You. Could. Not. Have. Known.... You. See. Through. The. Relationships.... If. You. Could. Not. See. Miss. Suproc.... 00:15:34 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives out a pitiful laugh... -- 00:15:37 CSO: "Whoever or whatever has her has found a way to block my vision of her." 00:16:08 CSO: Libby lays her head on the desk. 00:16:29 CGG: I. Am. Sorry.... I. Am. So. Sorry. My. Love.... 00:16:43 CGG: So. Many. Things. Have. Gone. Wrong. In. Such. A. Short. Period. Of. Time.... 00:17:07 CSO: "No. Do not apologize. Continue. What else do you wish to tell me?" 00:19:32 CGG: The. Last. Thing. That. I. Had. Planned. To. Discuss.... Was. That. There. Has. Been. A. Call. By. Both. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Aaisha. For. The. Guide. That. You. Were. Going. To. Give. To. Miss. Atheni.... Before. All. These. Events. Happened.... 00:19:57 CGG: Before. The. Grand. Collection. Of. Mistakes.... 00:20:18 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks towards what Libby was working on before... -- 00:21:37 CSO: "I had hoped we could find Antera and give it directly to her. But if you want it, you're welcome to it." 00:22:07 CGG: I. Would. Want. For. A. Digital. Copy. To. Be. Sent. To. All. The. Players.... 00:22:15 CGG: Gods. Know. We. All. Need. It.... 00:23:21 CSO: "The log is customized to Antera. So you'll have to keep that in mind. But I will digitize it and send it out later if you wish." 00:23:46 CGG: Yes. I. Do.... Though. How. Was. It. Customized. To. Miss. Atheni? 00:24:03 CGG: Was. It. Only. In. Reference. To. Their. Class? 00:25:33 CSO: "How to use her classpect powers, the trials she'll face on her land, how to become a god, where she can find some secret items that only she could use, etc." 00:26:23 CGG: In. Other. Words.... Only. Perhaps. One. Of. Those. Would. Be. Relevant. To. Everyone.... 00:27:26 CGG: Wait.... There. Was. Some. Mention. Of. The. Annoyan.... I. Mean. Miss. Lorcan. Being. An. Actual. Player.... 00:28:44 CSO: "If Miss Lorcan hadn't been so troublesome, I would have given her the guide directly. You'll have to forgive me if I'm not inclined to trade with someone trying to steal from me." 00:30:39 CGG: So. Miss. Lorcan. Is. Indeed. A. Player.... I. Am. Relucatant. On. What. I. Am. About. To. Say. But. They. May. Need. To. Guide.... They. Certainly. Did. Not. Seem. Capable. To. Me. At. The. Time.... 00:30:59 CSO: Libby watches Serios for a long time. "You're black for her." 00:31:06 CGG: W....What? 00:31:09 CGG: Tha.... 00:31:30 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes at the accusation.... -- 00:32:03 CGG: Now.... Wait. A. Moment.... I. Had. Only. Just. Met.... I. Mean.... 00:32:26 CGG: They. Are. Hardly. Anything. To. Rival. Myself.... 00:33:51 CGG: And. They. Are. Beyond. Disrespectful.... 00:34:00 CGG: Especially. To. You. 00:35:32 CSO: She smirks. "Are you implying that my vision is faulty where you are concerned?" 00:36:12 CGG: Well.... That.... I.... 00:36:57 CSO: "Do I have reason to doubt that these red feelings you exhibit for me are true?" 00:37:53 CGG: No.... Of. Course. Not. My. Love.... I. Had. A. Great. Deal. Of. Anger. Before.... And. Far. Too. Much. Concern. Over. Everyone.... But.... There. Is. No. Reason. To. Doubt. That.... 00:39:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reaches over for her hand and kisses it... -- 00:39:42 CGG: This. Had. Been. A. Confusing. Day.... 00:39:47 CSO: "Just because you're angry at me doesn't mean you don't love me. I know I am not a paragon of virtue." Libby squeezes his hand. "And you are developing black feelings for this Lorcan girl." 00:41:05 CGG: I. Suppose. I. Am.... But.... Is. That. Going. To. Be.... I. Mean. You. Mentioned. With. A. Certain. Witch. Who. I. Will. Not. Name.... 00:42:30 CGG: Not. To. Mention. Twinks. Do. Not. Abide. By. Such. Things.... 00:42:49 CGG: Traditionally. I. Mean.... 00:43:44 CSO: "I see relationships. Not the future, unless it impacts them. I was only able to see you because the love we bear was able to reach across such distances. As for our Partnership..." She pulls her hand away, and curls up in the chair. "I have been trying to love like a troll, because I knew this would come, eventually. I am terrible at it. But I cannot..." 00:44:03 CSO: "I will not tell you no, no matter how much I want to." 00:44:49 CGG: I. Have. No. Desire. To. Hurt. You.... She. Just.... Aggrivates. Me.... 00:45:13 CSO: "And you want to wipe that smug self satisfied grin off her face?" 00:45:27 CGG: YES..... Erm.... I. Mean.... 00:45:43 CSO: Libby grins. 00:45:45 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes a bit more... -- 00:46:48 CGG: Oh. Gods. I. Am. Thrice. If. Not. More. Times. The. Fool... 00:47:20 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO reaches into her desk and pulls out a book, bound in dark purple. "This is the guide. It will work well for Antera or Lorcan. You are my partner. I have already entrusted you with the things most precious to me. My happiness, my heart, my hope for the future. I can entrust you with this as well." -- 00:47:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods as he takes it... -- 00:48:17 CGG: What. Must. Be. Done. For. Them. To. Recieve. It. Though? 00:48:41 CSO: "That is up to you. I have been paid with Antera's Library." 00:48:41 CGG: I. Mean. I. Suppose. I. Could. Wait. For.... Though. That. Would. Perhaps. Give. Off. The. Wrong. Impression. To. Do. So. Then. At. The. Ball.... 00:48:54 CSO: Libby winces. 00:49:09 CGG: Yes. That. Would. Be. The. Wrong. Time. To. Do. So. 00:49:25 CSO: "Please. If you're going to have a black relationship with her... can you spare me that at the Ball? I want at least one night when I can pretend I'm the only female on your mind." 00:50:49 CGG: I. Will. Most. Certainly. Not. Do. That. There.... You. Are. The. One. I. Asked.... You. Are. The. One. I. Am. Flushed. For.... 00:51:30 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reaches over to kiss Libby's forehead... -- 00:51:41 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO blushes a little. -- 00:52:30 CGG: I. Must. Be. Difficult. To. Love. Though.... I. Can. Not. Imagine. I. Have. Given. You. The. Attention. You. Deserve.... 00:53:18 CSO: "You are distracted. You have more pressing concerns, and you know I am your partner. It is not as if I am going anywhere." 00:54:20 CGG: That. Does. Not. Mean. I. Should. Not. Be. More. Attentive. At. Times.... I. Ask. Far. Too. Little. Of. Your. Condition.... Of. How. You. Are. Feeling.... Of. Your. Life. Before. Everything.... 00:54:41 CGG: I. Did. Not. Even. Ask. What. You. Were. Working. On. Before.... 00:56:36 CSO: "I am combing my records of the Lands in this session to see if I can find shenanicite deposits, to go and grab them and use them to make more powerful artifacts for you and the others. I made one for Aaisha, since gift giving is traditional, and she is our host." 00:57:22 CGG: Ah. I. See.... That. Is. Quite. The. Consideration.... 00:58:44 CGG: So.... I. Do. Have. To. Ask.... If. Mr. Aesona. Had. Not. Stepped. Up. To. It.... Were. You. Ever. Feeling.... I. Mean. Both. You. And. Her. Have. Been. At. Odds. With. Each. Other. At. Times.... 00:59:09 CSO: "Would I have taken Aaisha as a Kismesis instead?" 00:59:20 CGG: Well. Yes.... 00:59:36 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. For. Asking. Such. An. Awkward. Question.... 01:00:19 CSO: "No. That is too cruel to her." Libby sighs. "She loves you, Serios. She wants to be your matesprit. That is what fuels her hatred for me. It's not even about me. It's about you." 01:02:13 CGG: Yes. That.... Does. Sound. Likely.... 01:03:10 CGG: She. Is. My. First. Friend. Though.... Before. Her. I. Was. Alone. Amongst. High. Blood. Society.... 01:03:51 CSO: "Because you were different from them. You always have been." 01:05:37 CGG: Perhaps.... Certainly. More. Passionate. About. The. Tales. Of. Heroes. And. Duty. Instead. Of. Status. And. Wealth.... 01:05:50 CGG: Not. That. I. Did. Not. Have. Either. Of. The. Latter.... 01:06:25 CSO: Libby shakes her head. "No I mean, you're not like them. You were not born, you were crafted." 01:06:32 CGG: ....What? 01:06:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG it just left his mouth quite flatly -- 01:07:09 CSO: She moves her hands in an arc. "Ectobiology." 01:07:37 CSO: "It's part of the game. When the Reckoning occurs, Skaia's defense systems activate at full bore, and begin sending meteors." 01:07:56 CSO: "On some of those meteors will be children and wrigglers." 01:08:01 CSO: "One of them will be you." 01:08:23 CGG: ....I.... Came. From. The. Game? 01:08:49 CGG: Did. We. All. Come. From. This. Game? 01:10:27 CSO: "Yes. The players are always outsiders." 01:10:36 CSO: "As were your Ancestors." 01:11:40 CGG: ...So. The. Entire. Reason.... Why. Only. Us.... And. It. Was. The. Same. For. You. And.... The. Other. Twinks? 01:12:42 CSO: "Yes. For all players. We are as much constructs of the game as the Lands and consorts. We are part of The Medium." 01:14:56 CGG: It. Sounds. Much. Like. The. Stories. Of. Old.... Destiny.... 01:15:31 CSO: "That's a good way of looking at it." 01:15:52 CGG: But. It. Is. Much. Easier. To. Read. Of. Those. Mythical. Trolls. Than. It. Is. To. Live. As. One.... 01:17:38 CGG: And. Destiny. Seems. To. Be. Quite. The. Perilous. Path. To. Tread.... 01:17:52 CSO: "My darling, by the end of this, you will be Mythical. You will be a god, the very archetype of your virtues to an entire universe. Greatness demands much of us. But I will guide you every step of the way." 01:19:19 CGG: And. The. Others. As. Well.... Though. They. Are. Going. To. Need. A. Heads. Up. On. Any. Other. Problematic. Uses. Of. Their. Power.... I. Am. Not. Going. To. Find. Out. I. Can. Do. Something. Equally. Disasterous. With. My. Own. Power. Will. I? 01:21:22 CSO: "At the end of it, you will be able to kill any passionate emotion." She turns her face away. "You would be able to force me to stop feeling for you, if you wished it." 01:22:14 CGG: ...Gods. No.... 01:22:54 CGG: It. Sounds. Like. A. Form. Of. Slavery. In. The. End.... No. Choice. In. Duty.... 01:24:56 CSO: Libby shrugs. "You will probably become the archetype of reason triumphing over passion. The King who must choose his Queen for politics, not love." 01:25:05 CSO: "Honor incarnate." 01:26:46 CSO: "I just hope you did not choose me for that reason." 01:30:16 CGG: Of. Course. Not.... I. Chose. You. Because. I. Saw. Someone. Devoted. To. A. Cause. As. I. Was.... I. Saw. Someone. Who. I. Could. Admire. For. Their. Bravery.... And.... 01:30:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG leans in and kisses her on the lips -- 01:30:47 CGG: I. Saw. Someone. Who. Is. Quite. Cute. When. They. Blush.... 01:32:03 CSO: She squeaks and tries to cover her blush with her hands. "Serios." 01:32:31 CGG: And. There. Is. More. And. More. I. Learn. That. I. Love. Of. You.... And. Though. I. Do. Find. It. Tempered. At. Times. By. A. Few. Awful. Truths.... 01:33:11 CGG: But. It. Will. Not. Be. Fear. That. Drives. Me.... 01:34:26 CSO: "Yes, that's romantic. Remind me that I'm terrible." 01:35:13 CGG: A. Few. Imperfections. To. Make. The. Ideal. Attainable.... How. Else. Is. A. Goddess. To. Be. Wooed? 01:36:28 CSO: Libby grins. "That letter was certainly a good start, though Nyarla telling me he had to push you to do it did cheapen it a bit." 01:36:43 CGG: He.... Curse. You. Mr. Aesona.... 01:37:00 CGG: It. Was. Not. So. Much. Of. A. Push. As. It. Was.... A. Suggestion.... 01:37:59 CGG: I. Must. Admit. I. Am. Trying. To. Learn.... I. Had. Kept. Myself. Isolated. For. Far. Too. Long.... 01:39:06 CGG: But. The. Words. Were. My. Own.... 01:40:24 CSO: "I'm glad." 01:45:20 CGG: I. Suppose. I. Should. Let. You. Return. To. Your. Work. Though.... Unless...? 01:48:34 CSO: "Unless?" She smiles hopefully. 01:49:04 CGG: Well. I. Do. Not. Know.... It. Certainly. Seems. Important.... 01:49:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there is a slight teasing in his voice... -- 01:50:22 CSO: She purses her lips. "Oh yes, Terribly important. Nothing in the Incipisphere could be more important that geological data." 01:51:16 CGG: Nothing. Else? 01:52:00 CSO: "I... SUPPOSE... I could make time for my partner though. All things considered." 01:54:07 CGG: Ah. Yes. Of. Course.... All. Things. Considered.... 01:54:34 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is grinning ear to ear... er... gill to gill -- 01:54:55 CAT ceased responding to memo. 01:56:45 CSO: "I mean if you'd PREFER I go back to working on this list, I can. I don't want to bother you." 01:57:41 CGG: No. No.... I. Would. Much. Prefer. To. Have. This. Time. With. You.... 01:58:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps over and gently lifts her up... -- 02:01:44 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO allows herself to be lifted, and makes a terrible attempt to appear terribly bored with the whole thing, but she can't hide her grin. -- 02:04:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG carries her over to her bed, and kisses her as he lays her down... -- **FADE TO BLACK** Category:Serios Category:Libby